Short: Cantarella
'This is an incomplete one-shot short story at a popular Vocaloid song and PV, ''Cantarella. She played, and as the soft melody of her violin enchanted the room, one stranger stood unmoved by the music. He remained in the shadows; hidden away by the mask he wore. The girl found the last note of her song. No applause came, as the crowd had not yet been broken from the spell. A pair of gloved hands silently thanked the musician. The ball continued long into the night. Though surrounded by so many dancing figures, the girl felt alone. Blue eyes stared, waiting. After her guests trickled out, she returned to her room. She undressed; sleeping only in a shift. A man in disguise finished his visit, leaving a rose for his prey. Dusk changed to dawn, and the girl woke as the first rays filtered in through her open window. This morning, just as mornings before, she discovered the bait left for her. Laying next to her was a single rose. * * * As she walked down the hall, she heard a song coming from one of the many rooms. The door sat ajar, as if inviting her to enter. She peeked in. The room was empty, save the piano and the man playing it. Frozen at the door, she listened as he finished his melody. Aware of her presence, he called out to her, and she entered the room. Though she had seen his face before, his beauty and warmth still shook her. He half smiled at her reaction, and she sat next to him on the piano bench. He pulled her to his lap, and placed her hands on the keys. He whispered, "''Cantarella." The lesson continued in silence. * * * It wasn't long before the sun began to sink behind the large mountains. Dinner was being prepared, and so the two parted again. She went to the room she had been staying in, and again found a beautiful gown laid out for her. She dressed quickly in order to meet her captor. He sat elegantly relaxed in his chair. When she entered, he rose and helped her to her seat. The wine had been poured, and the girl took but a sip to his toast. Their conversation was one-sided, as usual. She hadn't spoken a word since her arrival, and yet the man didn't mind. As the night wore on, so did the drug. Her vision would blur, and she was light headed. Time held no concept to her now. Suddenly, she was surrounded by darkness. Before her body slumped over she was in the arms of the man. He kissed her forehead, and took her to his room. * * * He lay her gently down on the bed, despite his rising excitement. It took all his will power to restrain himself for a few minutes more. Her expression was as calm and peaceful as sincere sleep; unaffected by the anesthetic. No longer could he be restrained. In a moment she was in a shift, and he had taken off his coat. Slowly, he traced his fingers from her face, following the curves of her body. As he leaned in closer, she let out a soft sigh from her dreams. That was all it took to stop him. Suddenly, all their memories had flooded his mind. Laying below him now was no longer just an innocent girl. What was he about to become? His hand met his face in shame, and a tear ran down his cheek. Was he really about to do this to her? Caught in lust and desire, the man had been blinded of the girl's true meaning to him. He realized now his faults, but could not correct them. Through his tear-blurred vision he made out her face. The girl woke, and saw her situation. She stared right in to the man's bright blue eyes, and spoke for the first time in his company, “Please, capture me.” He swiftly took her up in an embrace, and held her close to his body. She closed her eyes, and smiled. A man and a girl would become one.